Hogar
by AmaliaDeyanira
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La mochila mágica de Merlín" para el foro de En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica. Merlín ha vuelto a casa por unos días, pero no deja de actuar de forma extraña...


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Escribo por el placer de hacerlo, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Aviso:**

Este fic participa en el reto "La mochila mágica de Merlín" para el foro de _En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Los tres elementos que me tocaron en el reto son el personaje de **Hunith** (la madre de Merlín), rating **K** (para todos los públicos) y género **parody **(que en realidad es la primera vez que intento así que gracioso va a ser un rato, pero no sé si en el sentido que se pretende o en uno más bien patético)

* * *

**HOGAR**

* * *

Esto que te levantas, hace un calor de mil infiernos y vas a abrir la ventana. Y, cuando abres la ventana, pues… te llueve estiércol de cielo. Lo más normal del mundo. Desde luego, cuando me pasó a mí aquella mañana no me pareció nada normal. Ni lógico. Ni divertido. Así que no entendía a qué venía esa risa pobremente ahogada, que no podía pertenecer a otra persona más que a mi hijo. Reconocería esa risa en cualquier parte, aunque hacía años que no la escuchaba. Merlín era sólo un muchacho la última vez que se rió así, y para ese entonces ya era todo un hombre… al menos por fuera.

Cerré la ventana e intenté quitarme el asqueroso abono y en especial el repugnante olor. Con lo primero tuve éxito, con lo segundo me temo que no tanto, pero de todas formas no podía quedarme todo el día dentro de casa. Tenía mucho que hacer. Para empezar, tenía que encontrar a Merlín, y averiguar por qué iba por ahí tirándole estiércol a la gente.

Estaba un poco preocupada por mi hijo. Hacía dos días que se había presentado ante mi puerta, con esa sonrisa cálida que tanto echaba de menos. Aunque me alegraba de verle, su inesperada visita me resultó extraña, y aunque él no dijo ni una palabra, temí que hubiera podido tener algún problema con Arturo. Esos dos eran como el agua y el fuego: se destruían mutuamente, pero la existencia de uno no tendría sentido sin la del otro. Así que acogí a mi hijo a la espera de que decidiera contarme el motivo de que estuviera lejos de Camelot. Tenía que ser algo importante, porque él no se ausentaba del lado de Arturo sin una buena razón.

Sin embargo, habían pasado ya dos días y yo seguía sin saber qué hacía mi hijo allí. Y eso no era todo: su forma de actuar era, como mínimo, inquietante. Absurda. Delirante. El día de su llegada había usado su magia para empequeñecer toda mi ropa. Casi me da algo cuando intenté ponerme un camisón y comprobé que no me entraba. Justo cuando estaba con un brazo metido donde se suponía que tenía que ir la cabeza, escuché por primera vez esa risa infantil, burlesca, que venía directamente de los labios de Merlín. Después de eso, estaba el episodio del granero, o el incidente con el pozo…Y ahora el estiércol. Eso fue suficiente para mí.

- ¡Merlín! – llamé, asomándome por el hueco de la puerta.

Y entonces lo supe: mi hijo se había vuelto loco. Ante mí tenía el más enorme -_gigantesco_-, asqueroso -_apestoso_- y extravagante -_feo_-, montón de...de mierda, que había visto nunca. Y Merlín estaba bañado en ella. De pies a cabeza. Antes de poder preocuparme realmente por el sano juicio de mi hijo, escuché un alboroto. La gente salía de sus casas, e instantes después oí claramente el sonido de unos cascos de caballos al galope. En pocos segundos, Arturo Pendragon y una docena de sus caballeros invadieron las calles de Ealdor.

Hice una reverencia al príncipe de Camelot y me puse algo nerviosa por la posibilidad de que encontrara a Merlín en semejante estado. La posibilidad de volvió un hecho cuando bajó del caballo y se dirigió directamente hacia mi.

- Príncipe Arturo - susurré, mirando al suelo. Luego levanté la mirada para ver su rostro serio aunque forzado a la amabilidad.

- Hunith - me saludó, con sus modales caballerescos y una ligera inclinación de cabeza. - ¿Debo suponer que ese montón de estiércol es mi sirviente?

Algo en su tono de voz me hizo pensar que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, y que no se estaba refiriendo al lugar donde se encontraba mi hijo, sino a mi hijo en sí mismo. Le estaba llamando "montón de estiércol". Yo aún me estaba recuperando de esa inusual intervención cuando se escuchó claramente esa irritante risa que me llevaba acompañando en los recientes días. De pronto, la capa de Arturo se enredó en sus piernas, provocando que se cayera cuando caminaba hacia el montón de... hacia mi hijo. El príncipe dio de bruces contra el oloroso abono, y la risa de los testigos no se hizo esperar.

Las risas de los caballeros murieron en el acto cuando Arturo se incorporó un poco y les dedicó una dura y gélida mirada con sus ojos azules. Una que decía "el próximo que se ría limpia los establos por una semana". Dignamente, Arturo se levantó y se sacudió el estiércol, aunque el gesto no supuso una gran diferencia: su preciosa capa y su brillante armadura necesitaban con urgencia ser limpiadas.

- ¡Merlín! - gritó Arturo, dejando que el aire se le escapara de entre los dientes. Sus siguientes palabras tenían un falso tono pausado, que sonaba como la calma que precede la tempestad. - ¿Puedo saber por qué has abandonado tus obligaciones sin avisar ni consultar a nadie?

- Podéis saberlo, seguramente, si no os ha entrado estiércol en las orejas con la fortuna de dejaros sordo - respondió Merlín.

Estoy segura de que mis ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada. No podía creerme que su hijo le estuviera hablando así a su señor. Aquello parecía sobrepasar el nivel de insolencia que Arturo le permitía, y lo supe por el gruñido casi gutural que soltó el príncipe.

- ¿Es que quieres pasar la noche en una celda, Merlín?

- Gracias, pero no, gracias. Os la cedo gustoso a vos, mientras yo duermo en vuestra cama.

Aunque aquél extraño intercambio de opiniones parecía divertir a alguno de los hombres de Camelot, yo podía ver cómo la paciencia de Arturo - que de todas formas nunca había tenido mucha - estaba cerca de extinguirse. Merlín debía haber perdido su instinto de autopreservación en el largo viaje a pie entre Camelot y Ealdor.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Alteza? - intervine, antes de que mi hijo cavara más hondo su propia tumba.

- ¡Sin duda! - respondió el príncipe, volviendo su atención hacia mí. De pronto su expresión parecía culpable. - Cuando un viejo galeno astuto como Gaius te diga que no abras un cofre...¡no lo abras! Merlín está poseído por una especie de duende, o gnomo o algo de eso - explicó Arturo, moviendo su mano con desdén para indicar que el nombre de la criatura no le importaba. - Se suponía que después de cierto incidente similar que tuvimos el año pasado sabíamos cómo combatirlo, pero es evidente que los métodos de Gaius fallaron esta vez. Merlín suele ser molesto, pero hasta él tiene más cerebro que la cosa esa que lo posee.

Yo asentí, indicando que comprendía. En realidad, el príncipe no sabía lo afortunado que era: alguien que poseía un cuerpo con la magia de Merlín podía hacer algo mucho peor que ser simplemente "molesto".

- Entonces, tal vez no deberíais estar furioso con él, mi señor - apacigüé, al entender que aquellas acciones no eran culpa de mi hijo.

- Oh, si debo estarlo, porque le dije al muy idiota que se fuera a casa, mientras dábamos con una solución...¡y se vino aquí, a un día de distancia, obligándome a abandonar una cacería para perseguirle!

He ahí el motivo de la furia de Arturo: Merlín había interpretado "casa" como su antigua aldea, y no como los aposentos del príncipe, o cualquier otro lugar del castillo. Arturo sentía rabia por eso, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo. Pero yo me sentí feliz de que Merlín siguiera sintiendo que aquél era su hogar. Se libraría de aquél ser que lo poseía, y volvería a Camelot junto al príncipe, pero nadie podría quitarme ya la certeza de que mi hijo seguía siendo "mío". De que mi pequeña cabaña seguía siendo su hogar.


End file.
